The present invention relates to a lighting system for use in a cabin of an automotive vehicle.
JP-A 59-145638 discloses a lighting system for use in a cabin of an automotive vehicle. With this prior art lighting system, a room lamp is turned on by opening any one of doors, and provides gradually reduced light by closing all the doors. Further, when opening the door again, the room lamp is fully lighted even upon turning-off or in gradual light reduction.
With this prior art lighting system, however, even when a passenger gets in, and the room lamp is in gradual light reduction, this room lamp is lighted again when opening the other door. Thus, not only the passenger who has got in sees no purpose to prevent a quick change in intensity of illumination in the cabin by gradual light reduction before turning-off of the room lamp, but he can feel the repetition of turning-on and gradual light reduction of the room lamps to be exceedingly troublesome.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a lighting system for use in a cabin of an automotive vehicle which is capable of carrying out agreeable lighting without a quick change in intensity of illumination.